1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet yellow ink, an ink jet light-color ink, an ink set, an ink jet recording method, an ink cartridge, a recording unit, and an ink jet recording apparatus each of which is capable of providing an image excellent in humidity resistance.
2. Relates Background Art
An ink jet recording method is a recording method involving applying small ink droplets to any one of recording media such as plain paper and glossy media to form an image, and has become rapidly widespread owing to a reduction in its cost and an improvement in its recording rate. With the rapid spread of a digital camera in addition to an improvement in quality of an image recorded by the method, the method has been generally used as a method of outputting a photographic image comparable to silver halide photographs.
In recent years, the storage stability of an image has been requested for an ink jet recording method. In particular, humidity resistance which is the stability of an image in an environment having a high humidity is an important element in terms of storage stability of the image, so investigation has been made into ink capable of proving an image excellent in humidity resistance. For example, there has been proposed light-color ink out of inks having a color in the same family and different from each other in a tone, the light-color ink containing a hydrophilic and low-volatile organic solvent prepared by mixing a hydrophilic and low-volatile organic solvent having a vapor pressure of 1 Pa or less and a hydrophilic and low-volatile organic solvent having a vapor pressure of 1 to 10 Pa (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319560).
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a technique for synthesizing a novel coloring material which: is excellent in humidity resistance, light resistance, and water resistance; is suitable for ink jet recording; and provides a good hue and good visibility (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-321627).